Trust means all
by GGtheBOOKWORM
Summary: The Girl-Who-Lives, CoCo, Starts Hogwarts when Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley start school, but when dark forces come from no where she is forced to join them. The question is, Will her friends trust her judgement? Or will they break off forever? Most people who die survive. Review if you wish to revive another character or add a new one in. :-)
1. Chapter 1: The start of an era

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will! :-(

A/N: Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction so... don't judge! I hope you like it!

* * *

"Ugh!," CoCo said groggily, waking up from a deep slumber. 'A nightmare' CoCo remembered. She turned over her memory, grasping at pieces, but like liquid it slipped through her fingers. All she could remember was yelling and... purple light. Yes, that was it. She rubbed her eyes. "Just a dream though," she thought. She got out of bed and started her daily routine. She turned on her radio. "Sound of Silence," she recognised. She got changed out of her night clothes and into a plain dress, made of navy blue cotton. It was getting small. Why? It was 2019 now, she reminded herself. She was eleven now. She went into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She was half way through eating when there was a bang in her room. Ugh! What now? She walked in to find a strange hooded figure in her bed room. "What's happening?," she asked, uncertainly."Who are you?" All CoCo could tell was that the intruder was female, because of her build. And the way she sniggered at her. CoCo didn't like the look of this. The intruder pointed a... stick?,at her head. Something wasn't right. Something unnatural was in room. Crackling like electricity around the stranger. "GIMENI MOALFY!" And then...darkness.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shortness


	2. Chapter 2: The Start Of Something New

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

A/N: Maybe a strange ending for the last chapter but, you know, I try.

* * *

Lily Potter woke up in a screaming fit in Godrics Hollow, England. For she had just seen something terrifying. Her dad came rushing in. "Lily are you ok?!," He asked worriedly. "I'm fine," was Lily's response as she bent over and puked on the floor. "Well your obviously not ok, so what's wrong?"

Lily wiped her mouth. "Breakfast first," she muttered. "Of course," said Harry hurriedly. She found herself telling her father everything over breakfast.

* * *

Ginny looked up from her book when she heard a tapping noise at the window.

Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap, tap. Tap tap. She walked over to the window. She saw a beautiful eagle owl in the window. A letter bearing the St Mungos crest clamped in it's beak. She read the letter to herself.

 ** _Dear Mrs Potter,_**

 ** _We have a critically injured muggle girl in our care_**

 ** _and have heard that your daughter Miss Lily Luna Potter might have_**

 ** _some information on what has happened. Please come_**

 ** _ASAP._**

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Healer Boot**_

Wow. Short sharp shiny. It works. " Lily get dressed and meet me at the fireplace in five minutes!," she called out through the house.

* * *

CoCo woke up with an extreme pain in her... everywhere. Although especially in her right arm. She heard whispers and mutters all around her. She tried to get up but soft hands pushed her back down. She opened her eyes and looked around. She didn't recognise anyone... or anything. She started to panic. "Don't panic, relax," a strange man said. "I'm Healer Boot, you've been attacked by an unknown force and we were wondering if you could tell us everything you saw."

* * *

An hour later Lily was out in the waiting room, wondering strange things, like, could her and the girl ever be friends? Probably not she was a muggle and Lily would probably never see her again... like ever.

Lily sat in silence, thinking, when a Healer came in and asked them to come to CoCo's room.

As they followed the healer Lily wondered what could have happened. When they got to the room CoCo was sitting in an upright seemingly completely alright. Upon seeing Lily she said, "I remember you! Your from my- well, dreams." As Lily wondered what she meant a healer said, " We must take her to her home again," The healer pointed his wand at CoCo, " Then my last words are good luck, be safe and be strong." Lily had one last thing to say, "Remember me." She whispered, but as the healer pointed his wand once more and said the fateful word that made Lily sure she would not. "Obliviate"


	3. Chapter 3: Fire

Disclaimer: Nope

A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, but they will probably stay around that size unless I have something important. Also sorry for how long I've not posted for, I've been on holiday.

* * *

CoCo woke up in her bedroom, unsure of what had happened within the last 24 hours. She stretched her sore neck. Cramp. Ugh. She got up and stretched her back. Crick. Crack. Done. She leant over to touch her toes. She looked at the clock. 7:30am. She sighed in exasperation. To early for a Saturday. She shut her eyes and counted to 10. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. Suddenly a little box at the end of bed lit up and was soon engulfed by flames. Scared, of letting the inferno loose, she creeped closer. The fire shifted at her movement. She ventured nearer. She reached out and let the flames lick her hand. Surprisingly, they was cool, like water running from a tap. She lowered her hand. But you know what they say. If you play with fire, your going to get your fingers burned.

* * *

Lily was still thinking about the muggle girl- no, CoCo. She wondered how she was doing, what she was doing, how she was doing it. If she could see CoCo again she'd ask her all sorts of things. How do muggles survive without magic? What was a mic-Ro-wav-ee(she had seen one in a muggle shop)? What did she do everyday? And.. did she think magic really exists? Hmpff. She'd never find out. She'd never see her again. Ever. Hmpff. Life was so unfair.

* * *

A/N: That chapter is tiny. I'm sorry. I'm still getting used to being home again. Please review! They're amazing!


	4. Chapter 4: Again!

Disclaimer: One day...nope

A/N: Hey I'm really sorry about how short the last chapter was, I wrote it at like midnight so I was soooo tired! Enjoy!

* * *

CoCo was feeling quite tranquil when a massive.. lava monster jumped out of the fire and latched itself on her head. "WHAT THE?!," screamed CoCo in a panic. (As you would be). She jumped up, hitting her head on a plank of wood that was...hovering, there. 'Weird,' was the last coherent thought that ran through her head as she blacked out...again.

* * *

Lily took a deep breath as she turned around and through the glass leading into St Mungos hospital. CoCo had been injured...again, and her mum had set something up so whenever CoCo got injured..if CoCo ever got injured they would know immediately. CoCo was in an upright position this time. Unsure of what to do Lily hung back. "Hi," CoCo said. "Hi?" Lily replied." What's your name?" "My name's CoCo." "Cool my name's Lily." An awkward silence hung in the air. Lily looked over at her mum. She was having a whispered conversation, but Lily could hear sentences every so often. "Again, but-" "We have to do the test-" " It could be a coincident-" "Mrs Potter, we both know the signs-" "But-" "We are doing the test. That is final. I'm sorry, that's my final word."

Lily sat up as the adults turned back towards her and CoCo. She looked innocent. Well she guessed she did anyway. "Lily, you have the choice of leaving the room or staying here while we proceed with the test," said the healer. "I'll stay please." "Okay then." Lily did not- could not hear what the healer said. All her insides were squeezed together like jelly. She could not hear, speak, feel, see or taste any thing for a moment. When she could, the only word she heard was,"Positive."

* * *

A/N: This is NOT a pregnancy test. Guess in the reviews what it was. Please review!

Invisible cupcakes to who ever does


	5. Chapter 5: A Shock

Disclaimer: No :-(

A/N: This will be short. I'm sorry. I cant write to well right now. I got my hepatitis A booster. Ouch! So, sorry.

* * *

CoCo woke up with a bump on her head and a pain in her arm in a vaguely familiar room. Like a hospital. CoCo gulped down bile. She hated hospitals. She had vague recollection of being in a hospital. It was horrible. She sat up and gobbled down some food. She was just starting to feel normal again when a girl and who CoCo guessed was her mother.

"Hi," CoCo said.

"Hi," The girl replied."What's your name?"

"My name's CoCo."

"Cool, my name's Lily."

A few moments later she heard a voice.

"Lily, you have the choice of leaving the room or staying here while we proceed with the test," said the healer.

"I'll stay please."

"Okay then."

A moment later a flash of light made CoCo feel as if she'd been squished into a small tube and out again.

"Positive," the healer said.

"Excuse me, um, sir what's your name?" CoCo asked shyly.

"My name's Terry but you can call me Boot," he replied.

"Okay...what was that test about?" She asked, after a moment of silence.

" The test was to see if you had magical abilities inside of you."

* * *

A/N: Hey, told you it would be a short chapter. Please review!

Invisible magic teddy bears to who ever does! ;-)


	6. Chapter 6: Magic?

Disclaimer: I own my pet rock but not HP :-( :-p

A/N: Hey guys I'm back. Sorry it took so long to update but if you reread it, it will be like nothing was slow. :-) Thanks SB- Potterhead Budgie Lover, JJ, Boom Boom and Sage for reviewing. You are awesome! Sorry that I was away for many weeks instead of two I got caught up because my iPad (which I am writing this all on) got wet so I had to dry it with rice so I couldn't write. So yeah. The story of my life. ;-) Sorry for the long authors note. You may now read. ;-P

* * *

"What do you mean, magical abilities? Magic doesn't exist," said CoCo matter-of-factly.

"Oh yes it does," said Boot."Watch this."

He cleared his throat and muttered nonsense. Very soon a small pure white owl erupted from a stick he was holding.

"Finite."

The owl disappeared.

"Woah," said CoCo. "Can I do that?"

"Sure," said Boot. "Here use this and say 'Reparo', It will fix this bowl." He threw it on the floor. CoCo held the wood in her hands uncertainly.

"Reparo," she said shakily, unable to comprehend what was in front of her, for the bowl was mending its self as if by glue, the cracks disappearing as if they were never there.

"Woah," she said faintly, before passing out again.

* * *

Lily was laying on her bed back at home, having been excused after CoCo had fainted. Random thoughts were rushing through her head. If CoCo was a witch then they could be friends because she would surely go to Hogwarts with herself if she was magical, right? Vaguely she wondered what houses they would get sorted into. She secretly wanted to be a Ravenclaw (don't tell dad) but any of the houses would be good. Although apparently in Hufflepuff if you got the 'password' wrong you got doused in vinegar, so that seems awkward. She got out a notebook that mum had gotten her for her birthday, and started sketching out the house emblems. A lion for Gryffindor, a snake for Slytherin, a badger for Hufflepuff and an eagle for Ravenclaw. She sighed, imagining a life where her dad wasn't famous and there was no house pressure. Or, not as much anyway. She shut her book and drifted off to sleep, answering riddles of the eagle knocker inside her head.

* * *

A/N: The knocker is the entrance to Ravenclaw tower.

* * *

CoCo woke up In the room that had become her 'home' in the last couple of weeks when she had been relocated to Lily's house. The walls were painted a light lilac colour while the curtains covering the window were a deep purple colour, covered with pastel pink flowers. Her bed was a beautiful king bed made from wood the colour of dark chocolate with baby pink bells imprinted on the end of the bed. Her pillow cases were completely white, as was her duvet. Her carpet was thick and soft, the same colour as her curtains. Her wardrobe and dresser were the same deep mahogany as her bed and they were both filled with clothes that were fit for a princess. She sighed in happiness, looking out the window. The view was amazing. Luscious plant flowered everywhere. Roses bloomed, saplings grew. It was truly perfect. She walked back towards the middle of the room and flopped on her bed, looking in the mirror that took up half of one of the walls. She liked the way she looked. Her blonde hair was long and reached the middle of her back. She was tanned reasonably well and her bright blue eyes shone out through the hair that always fell over her face. Her nose was quite pretty with smile lines reaching up from her mouth. Her lips were a pastel pink colour and her teeth a shiny white. Her dress was pastel pink and reached the floor, covered in flowers. She sat down on her bed and jumped backwards hopping around her bed until there was a knock on the door.

* * *

Lily walked into CoCo's room after being granted entrance. She looked around. The room was beautiful, she admitted, but so _pink!_ How could _anyone_ have a room this pink? It was crazy. It was beautiful.

"It's lunch time," she said, with no expression at all.

As she left for her room she thought about colours. Her favourites were aqua or mint blue but she could tell CoCo's were pink and purple. She looked at her room. It was identical to CoCo's, except for the colour scheme (which both matched their favourite colours) and the view from the windows. While CoCo could see the garden, she saw the bustling streets below. Full of muggles but it was perfect.

* * *

A/N: Hi! Wowsers that took forever to write! Inspiration is hard! Sorry for the delay, again. _**PLEASE REVIEW WHICH HOUSES FOR HOGWARTS LILY AND HUGO (who will come in the next chapter) SHOULD GO IN BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHICH HOUSE TO PUT THE IN!**_ Thanks! Byisie-Bye!


	7. Chapter 7: Diagon Alley

A/N: Hi!

* * *

Tap tap. Tap. Tap tap tap. TAP!

CoCo looked up to see an own sitting on the flower box outside her window, looking very dignified for an animal that fell off the window sill. She had gotten used to having owls around to deliver the post. She looked, sure enough there was a letter on its leg. She went over to open it. Reliving the owl of its mail and feeding it a nut treat, she sat on her bed. On the front of the letter it was very formal. To Miss C.D. Watson. Spare bedroom, Potter household. She opened it.

To Miss Watson, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely, Filius Flitwick Deputy Headmaster.

She took out another page which read;

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry UNIFORM First-year students will require: sets of plain work robes (black) plain pointed hat (black) for day wear pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble OTHER EQUIPMENT 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad. PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALOUD THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

"Woah!"

* * *

She walked down the stairs awkwardly, unsure if this was all a big prank. As she peeked around the corner Lily came crashing down the hall.

"Mummy! Mummy! I got my Hogwarts letter!"she said in a rush.

"Oh, really? Let's see it," Ginny replied. Lily took out a letter identical to Coco's. Ginny scanned over it.

"Oh, this is wonderful darling!"

"Does that mean Coco will get a letter too?" Harry cut in.

"Should do."

Coco poked her head around the corner silently, eavesdropping.

"She right there just ask her."

Coco walked in to the room gracefully, as if she hadn't been eavesdropping at all.

"I got a letter about some sort of school..."

"Oh, that great!" Ginny said, seemingly relieved.

"Yeah! We'll go to Diagon Alley this afternoon then," Harry said, mirroring his wife's expression.

"Can we use the floo?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Sure dear."

* * *

At 3 o'clock everybody gathered around the fire place.

"Now remember, say the name very clearly. I learnt that the hard way." Harry said wistfully.

"Yes, you ended up in Borgin and Burkes, didn't you?"

"Yes, it was horrible!"

"Anyway, when you get there you can go around to buy your school supplies."

"You must buy ALL your school stuff first, then you can buy a pet or some food."

"We will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at 6 o'clock."

"Coco you first."

Coco stepped into the fire place apprehensively. What if they would burn her? Would it hurt? They passed her some 'floo' power, as they called it.

"Diagon Alley."

* * *

As she arrived she held the bag of golden galleons in her pocket tightly as she checked her list.

'Robes?' She thought. She spotted someone with a clothing bag coming out of a shop called Madam Malkin's. Deciding that was her best bet, she made her way through the crowd towards the shop. As she arrived she could see different robes and dresses in the windows. She was definitely at the right place. When she walked in a woman bustled over to her.

"First time at Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Excellent!"

She moved around quickly, finding different materials to fit as robes. She waved her wand and a set of robes appeared.

"Try these on."

Coco ducked into the change room, quickly changing to show Madam Malkin the result. Once she got out Madam Malkin waved her wand to make the robes fit.

* * *

Once Coco left she went in to Flourish and Blotts to buy her school books. The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble.

When she left she walked around to get some other things she needed. Afterwards she walked to Ollivanders. As she walked in a woosh of wind moves the rugs on the floor, making them seem alive. She looked around nervously.

"Mr Ollivander?" She looked as she heard a noise from what she guessed was the back room where he made all the wands. She was about to say she'd come back later when a heard a voice.

"Hello Miss Watson," he said. "I wondered when you'd come."

She vaguely wondered how he knew her name (as she was a muggle born witch) when he shoved a box with a wand in it into her face.

"13 inches, oak wood with a dragon heartstring core."

She picked it up.

"Well, give it a wave."

When she did as she was asked, a vase in the corner blew up, covering the room with glass shards.

"Apparently not."

She went through wand by wand, with Ollivander delving deeper into his stores to find a suitable wand for her. She went through a selection of oak wood, mahogany wood, dark oak, spruce wood, birch wood, acacia wood, pine wood, ash wood, cherry wood, maple wood, rose wood and even bone.

"I will have to make you a new wand," Ollivander said. "Come back in 10 minutes."

"Ok," Coco replied, walking out.

* * *

'Where to next?' She thought. Spotting Eeylops Owl Emporium she headed over, looking for a new pet. As she walked in the tinkling of bells signified to the shop keeper that she was entering.

As she looked around a cat caught her eye. It was a light brown like hot chocolate with white spots down it's back its eyes were like chocolate. They seemed to look into her very soul. She walked over to it.

"Hey, look out! That ones feisty!"

She turned to look at the shop keeper.

"What's her name?"

"We call her Milo. She's only a little kitten that one."

"I'll take her." She could feel something inside her, pulling her towards Milo. She looked over towards an owl, to which she felt the same pull as she did to Milo.

"What's her name?" She asked suddenly.

"Minnie we call her."

"I'll take them both and some owl treats and cat food."

"Ok that would be-" He checked the prices. "-9 galleons, 3 sickles and 2 knuts."

"Here," Coco said as she handed him the money.

"Thankyou."

* * *

She walked out the shop and back to Ollivanders for her wand. When she walked in Mr Ollivander was waiting for her with a bunch of branches in the corner.

"Choose a branch that calls to you."

Coco walked and look at the branches. There were long ones and short one of all different types of wood. She picked up a rose wood branch and an ebony branch a brought them to Mr Ollivander.

"Hmm... Interesting, very interesting. How does the wood call to be styled?"

"The rose wood want to be the handle, with rose vines wrapping around it. The ebony wants to be the stick part. It wants to be inscribed with an owl and a cat, looking like my own new familiars."

"Familiars?"

"Yes, I went into the pet shop while I was waiting."

"Interesting. Do you think your familiars would mind shedding a feather and a whisker?"

"They shouldn't," she replied. "I need a feather and a whisker please."

Within seconds the required materials were on the floor.

"Thank you, good job!" She praised.

Ollivander started to make the wand she described, using the feather and whisker as the core.

When he had finished the perfect wand for Coco stood there.

"13.43 inches, rose and ebony wood, cat whisker and owl feather core."

"Wow!" Coco gasped. "It's so unique!"

"7 galleons."

Handing over the money and grabbing her wand, she left the shop. Looking at her watch she saw it was 5:55. 5 minutes until 6 o'clock. Grabbing her trunk wand and 2 cages, she ran towards the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

The grandfather clock chimed 6 as she ran through the door.

"Coco you're back!"

"I- just- got my- wand- custom- made," she panted.

"Custom made?"

"Yes there were no wands that fit me."

"Wow!"

"Lily-" she looked over to see Lily was asleep, with her hand cushioning her head.

"Time to go home then."

"I'll apparate with the animals," Harry said.

"Okay."

As Coco watched Lily and Ginny floo home she felt truly welcome.

She stepped into the floo.

"Potter Household!" As she was whisked away.

* * *

A/N: WOW! That was long! It took so long to write! Not to mention my stomach is alight with nerves because I have a singing audition tomorrow. Ahhh! Wish me luck! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Milo?

The days flew by after their trip to Diagon Alley so, when Coco looked at her calendar she was shocked to see that it was the 31st of August already. She heard a loud thump from outside her bedroom.

"Coco come on we have to pack!" Lily called from the doorway. They had become close friends since Coco had stayed there for the past few weeks.

"Ok I'll start now then," she replied.

* * *

A few hours later Coco had her trunk packed next to her with all her stuff in it and her clothes laid out on the end of her bed for tomorrow.

"Lunch!" She heard Mrs. Potter called from downstairs.

She walked down stairs as she heard Lily call.

"What's for lunch?"

"Sandwiches."

"Aww but we always have them," she complained.

"I have a new spread from Australia to try."

"What's it called?"

"Veg-ee-mit-ee," she responded. "A muggle thing."

"Vegemite," Coco corrected. "Very popular back at my other home."

"Is it good?" Lily asked.

"Salty."

"Oh, cool."

When Coco was eating lunch, she saw James look at her funny. When she turned to ask him what was wrong, he quickly looked away and hid his face.

"Oh well," she thought. "He must be nervous about going to Hogwarts too."

* * *

After lunch was over she quickly moved back to her bedroom to write in her diary, that Ginny had given her to help cope with any problems she might have after her attacks.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I don't think James likes me. He is very annoying with his actions. One second he'll be staring at me and when I turn to ask him if he's ok, he looks away again. Albus is rather quiet. He is a Slytherin and I've heard they're more closed off than the other houses. I wonder if I'd be a Slytherin? What do you think? Never mind, you can't speak. Can you? No, ok then. I'm going mad. I need to head outside to get some fresh air. Bye!

From Coco.

* * *

As she was walking down the stairs, she heard a scared mew. As she was the only one in the house with a cat, she knew it must be Milo. She quickly ran towards the noise.

"Milo? Milo, where are you? Milo!" She called, but she only received more terrified meows from Milo. "Milo!" She quickly ran down the stairs to look in the cupboard under the stairs. She saw that it was wide open.

"Milo?" She asked tentatively. As she reached the door she was pushed roughly into the cupboard by a pair of floating hands. As she struggled to regain her breath she heard the lock click.

"Bye you filthy little mudblood. Good luck getting on the Hogwarts Express now!" A voice said. "Silencio." As she heard the foot steps leaving her prison she was scared. No one could hear her, no one could see her. She was trapped.

"I'm sorry Milo," was the only thing she could push out before breaking down in sobs and crying herself to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun DUNN! Cliffhanger! Hehehe. Sorry for taking so long to upload I fell in love with a really long fan fiction and couldn't stop reading it. Sorry! Bye see you next time!


End file.
